


What was Intended?

by SoulDewDrop



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulDewDrop/pseuds/SoulDewDrop
Summary: ***SPOILER ALERT*** this short takes place after the episode "Reunited" in season 5.  A short and sweet little warm up exercise to get me back into writing. Something I started a while back and just quickly finished. Not promising anything amazing lol.





	What was Intended?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this small piece! It's a little different than my normal style, but hey, I've always been fond of Lapis and Peridot (Lapis being my favorite character) so I wanted to pay a little homage to their ship. As always, you guys can find out what I'm up to on my tumblr at SoulDewDrop. I update when stories have been posted, when I've got ideas in the works, and when I find inspirations. Give me a follow and stay up to date!

“Log date: 8 06 21, Lapis and I are getting along better than ever. She seems like she’s finally fully adjusted to life here on Earth, maybe even fully adjusted to living with me which is totally relieving! I’m so glad that she actually seems to considered me a friend now…”

“Log date: 8 26 41, the farm is in excellent condition. I think I finally understand what Steven means when he talks about a location being a home. That would make Pumpkin and Lapis my family right? She really is mind blowing, somedays she is so friendly and others she seems to recede into herself. On the days she seems down, I try to cheer her up but it doesn’t always work. I believe I may also be beginning to understand what Steven means by loving something too…”

“Log date: 9 01 17, I think I’m in love with Lapis Lazuli…. That will be all for today’s log… Peridot out.”

“…She left… she left and took everything… *sniffle*… Log date: 9 18 33, I feel… heartbroken…I never even *sniffle* got to tell her…”

The day Lapis returned I couldn’t contain myself. I was so shocked that she had returned I didn’t know what to do or how to react. Turns out I didn’t need to as those nasty diamond clods poofed both of us. While in the process of reforming, I took some time to panic about Lapis’ return and then over thought what would happen when we were both in physical forms again. I couldn’t get the image of Sapphire and Ruby’s wedding out of my mind. Steven hadn’t had a lot of time to explain to me just exactly what that whole ritual meant but when they kissed I felt… jealous? Or maybe it was longing. I had seen the action performed on Camp Pining Hearts plenty of times but right then and there it was real. It was something we gems, not just humans, could do. I wanted to do it with Lapis, I’m not sure why but it was something I felt I needed to do. When I reformed, I was met with the most ocean blue pair of eyes and I knew exactly who they belonged to.  
“Peri?” Her voice, it sounded so weak. Before I could fully process anything I noted her arms around my waist.  
“Oh my stars!” She giggled a sad giggle and suddenly her arms tightened around me.  
“I’m so glad you’re ok… I’m so sorry… No apology could make up for me leaving but I’m so sorry!” Lapis’ body shuddered against my smaller frame, what I assumed were tears wetting my shoulder. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her too, worried that if I let go she might disappear again.  
Without much thought, I gave her a small push back so I could see her face. She hastily ran a hand over her eye to wipe away a tear. We were standing on the beach, alone and I knew, that was my chance. It was now or I might never build up the courage to try again. I pushed up onto my toes, bracing myself on Lapis’ shoulders, and pressed my lips into hers.  
Her initial shock discouraged me, I pulled away. We exchanged equally confused and scared looks before a small smile played on her lips and she swooped back down into me.

The world went white, for a moment I thought she had poofed me but then she was me and I was me. Who were we? I mean I? What was happening? I could still feel Lapis close to me, her presence almost radiantly warm all around me but I wasn’t me, but I was. As I looked down, our… I mean my feet were no longer blue or green… they were teal… and where the weren’t they swirled with the shades of Peridot’s and Lapis’ colors. A second pair of arms had sprouted fourth from my torso and as I blinked I could feel four eyes open and close under peridots gem. I was them… and they were me.

“Log date: 10 14 03, today we became Chrysocolla. Peridot’s relief and Lapis’ joy have manifested me as Ruby and Sapphire manifest Garnet…”


End file.
